The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a fabrication method thereof, and a light emitting apparatus.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a typical example of a light emitting device.
An LED has a light emitting semiconductor layer including a first conductivity type semiconductor layer, an active layer and a second conductivity type semiconductor layer, and emits light from the light emitting semiconductor layer according to power applied thereto.
For fabrication of an LED, a light emitting semiconductor layer is formed as an epitaxial layer on a growth substrate such as sapphire, and an ohmic contact layer and a reflection layer are formed on the light emitting semiconductor layer. A conductive substrate is formed on the reflection layer and then the growth substrate is removed to fabricate a vertical type LED.
Meanwhile, a breakage or lift-off phenomenon may occur during the fabrication process of the LED because the LED has a poor adhesion force between the light emitting semiconductor layer and the ohmic contact layer or between the ohmic contact layer and the reflection layer.